Family Values Glee
by faithvspiper
Summary: Quinn may not have the best relationship with her family, but even though she tries to hide it, she still loves them. Contains characters from Pretty Little Liars, The Vampire Diaries, and The Amazing Spiderman as well. The actual title is Family Values but it won't let me upload two stories with the same name...
1. Chapter 1

_I don't know why I couldn't get this out of my head. But I couldn't, so I sat down and typed this up. Let me know if you like it. Hate it. Have any suggestions. I honestly haven't written anything in forever, so I'm a little rusty. But let me know if you want me to continue. Oh and if you have any suggestions on pairings, I will consider them. Just let me know. Okay? Okay. Now that that is all settled. On to the story..._

Emma Stone-** Gwen Forbes (21)**-_Went back and forth between living with her father and her mother when the divorce happened. College student. Tries to be close with everyone. She was popular in high school even though she wasn't interested in popularity. She is very smart and even though she says she isn't interested in dating, she secretly longs for someone who can make her happy. _

Dianna Agron- **Quinn Forbes (18)**-_Caroline's twin. Lives with her father. High school student. Doesn't have a good relationship with mother. She is very popular. Best friends with Brittany and Santana. Is dating Matt. _

Candice Accola- **Caroline Forbes (18)**-_Quinn's twin. Lives with her mother. High school student. Very close with Hanna. Also very close with Gwen. Tries to have a better relationship with Quinn, but is often shut down by her sister. Even though she lives with her mother, they do not get along. She is dating Stefan. Best friends with Hanna, Elena, and Bonnie. _

Ashley Benson- **Hanna Forbes (16)**-_Lives with her mother. High school student. Extremely close with Caroline. Also close with Gwen. She secretly longs for a relationship with her father. Best friends with Caroline, Emily, Aria, Spencer, and Jeremy. Jeremy has a crush on her, but she is confused by her feelings for him being just as friends or something more. She also has confusing feelings for her best friend Emily that she has secretly been fighting with for over a year. _

* * *

Caroline woke up to find herself in the comfort of her bed, and even better, her boyfriend's arms. She smiled as she snuggled into Stefan's chest before she looked up at him, scrunching her nose and squinting her eyes, due to the light shining through window. Stefan just chuckled and ruffled her hair, before kissing the top of her head as Caroline burrowed her head back in his chest.

"Time to wake up, Sleeping Beauty," Stefan murmured in her ear.

Caroline groaned before she looked up to meet her boyfriend's eyes. "School is overrated. Let's just stay here all day." Stefan grinned before pecking her on the lips. He was about to give into her before the door burst open to a peppy Hanna.

"Care! Where is your shiny shirt that goes with these pants?" She looked at the couple before greeting Stefan. "Good morning Stefan. Are you driving us to school again today?" She said as she bounced over to the bed, before sitting cross-legged on it, facing the couple.

Stefan smiled at the young blonde, who was almost exactly like a younger Caroline, and who he adored like a younger sister. "Don't I drive you to school almost everyday Hanna?"

"Well it doesn't hurt to ask…." Hanna said before grabbing Caroline's hand and dragging her out of the bed. "Now, excuse me as I steal my sister away from your brooding arms to help me with my outfit!" Caroline turned her head to look at her boyfriend with a smile before being dragged out of the room by her exuberant younger sister.

* * *

"Ohhhh! Can I borrow these earrings? Oh Wait! Or would these go better? Or maybe this necklace? But if I wear this necklace I can't wear the belt. Ugh…Beauty is so hard," Hanna rambled on as she went through all of Caroline's accessories. Stefan had gone to his house to get ready before coming back and picking them up on his way to school. "Care! Are you even listening to me?" She asked, exasperated. Caroline was ripped out of her thoughts by Hanna's question.

"Hmm? Oh, uh yeah. Wear these earrings and the belt. It's perfect," She said with a smile before continuing, "Sorry, you know my brain gets all thinky early in the morning." Hanna put down the earrings and necklace that she was holding in her hands and hopped up on top of the dresser to show that it was "Serious-Hanna" time.

"What's in that head of yours?" Hanna asked with a small grin as she tapped Caroline's head.

"Honestly, everything is perfect. But I think it's the fact that everything is perfect that is what's wrong," Caroline answered with a confused look upon her face.

"Huh?" Hanna asked with an identical confused look upon her face. If anyone were to see both of them right at that second, there would be no question as to if these girls were related.

Caroline smiled, "Stefan. I love him. I love him so much. And I know it's cheesy and girly, but I can see a future with him; a future where we get married, and you're my maid-of-honor and Gwen and Quinn are there. Oh! And so are Mom and Dad. And everything is so perfect. And we have kids. And grow old together," Caroline's bright smile dropped immediately from her face, "And that's when I remember that it's not perfect. None of that can happen. Stefan and I can't be together forever and grow old together because he's never going to get old, but I am," Caroline paused for a second, deep in thought, before continuing, "I am because I don't want to be a vampire. I don't want to live forever. I still have that dream where you and I are old and crazy, but together, in a nursing home, rocking away in our rocking chairs. I have too much to live for to die, or be undead. Or whatever! I just- I'm so happy with Stefan. I have no doubt in my mind that he is the guy for me. But our futures don't mesh. And at some point we are going to have to let each other go. And while everything is okay now, that thought is always in the back of my head," Caroline trailed off. "I am way to thinky in the morning."

Hanna chuckled at her sister's ramblings. "Caroline, if you guys are meant to be, than you are meant to be. If you're not. Than you're not. Don't over think it."

"I know, Han," Caroline said with a half-sided smile. "Now, go finish getting ready. Stefan will be here in a few minutes."

* * *

Hanna walked through the halls of Mystic Falls High School like she owned the place. Even if she was just a Sophomore, all of the Forbes girls were popular at the school, and for good reason. Hanna caught site of the three girls that she had been looking for and quickened her pace in their direction.

"Good morning girls!" She said with a vibrant smile. The other girls turned to acknowledge her presence.

"Hey Han. How was your weekend?" One of the girls asked.

"It was great, Spence. Did you finish that paper you were working on?" Hanna asked.

"Yeah, it took me forever. But I had Aria help me proof read it since she has connections in the English department, ya know?" Spencer teased, motioning to the shortest of the girls.

"Spencer!" Aria shrieked, playfully slapping her friend's arm. Hanna laughed, turning to the other girl.

"What about you Em? I called you like a bazillion times," Hanna questioned before Emily took out what must have once been a working phone, but was now just bits and pieces.

"Well, Santana had a little meltdown this weekend, and my phone was the closest thing next to her that she could destroy. She's buying me a new one after school," Emily stated, putting the destroyed device back in her backpack.

"Ouch. What did she get angry at this time?" Hanna asked, noticing that the person they were talking about was currently walking down the hallway beside two other blondes.

"I think it was something your sister said," Emily answered. Hanna figured as much, her sister could really be a bitch sometimes. Like now for instance, when Hanna tried to make eye contact with her, Quinn quickly diverted her eyes and started talking to Santana and Brittany.

"Well, that doesn't surprise me. Quinn's a bitch," Hanna said in a hushed whisper before noticing that someone else was coming their way. "Oh God. Em, walk with me to my locker. Now." Hanna grabbed a confused Emily's arm before quickly saying goodbye to her other friends.

"What? Why?" Emily questioned before seeing what had made her friend want to make such a speedy escape, or rather, who. "Oh…."

"He asked me out. And I don't know what to say. I don't know if I like him like that. I've known Jeremy my whole life… and I don't know. I just don't know if my feelings are anything more than friendly," Hanna shivered as they walked through the halls before continuing, "Honestly, it just gives me the creeps thinking about it." Emily smiled at her friend as they made their way through the halls.

* * *

Quinn noticed Hanna's longing look, and she _almost_ hated that she turned away instead of walking up to her, or smiling at her, or even just looking at her, but she couldn't turn back time. She also couldn't change the fact that Hanna chose Caroline over her. They chose each other instead of living with her and their father. It wasn't her fault that they didn't have a relationship, it was their fault. They abandoned her to live with her mother. Gwen wasn't much better, jumping back and forth from week to week, and now that she had moved out for good, Quinn was all alone. Quinn was pulled out of her thoughts by her boyfriend, greeting her with a kiss.

"Hey Babe," Matt said with a half-sided grin on his lips. "Sorry I couldn't talk that long last night, Vicki was having a minor breakdown."

"It's okay. It's really sweet how much you are there for her," Quinn replied with a sweet smile before continuing, "But you're going to have to make it up to me tonight with a movie night."

"Alright, that sounds great. I'll meet you at your place after I get off work." Matt smiled at his girlfriend as the bell rang.

Santana rolled her eyes, "You two are so gross. Too much cuteness for my eyes to take in. For reals."

"San, be nice," The other blonde playfully scolded her.

"Sorry Brit," Santana said in a hushed whisper, "Well, while you two make goo-goo eyes at each other, Britz and I are gonna go head for class." With that, the two walked away, Brittany waving back at Quinn and Matt enthusiastically.

"Can I walk you to class?" Matt asked. Quinn smiled before she kissed her boyfriend.

"I would say yes to that offer, but I have to go run to my locker real quick. I'll see you later though, okay?" With that Quinn kissed Matt once more before hurrying off in the opposite direction that Santana and Brittany had gone in.

* * *

Quinn played with the lock on her combination for a second before opening her locker. The hallways were empty, signaling that she was late to class, but that didn't faze her because teachers adored the Forbes twins, letting them be late to class here and there. She grabbed the books that she needed for her first two classes and then stared at the picture that was on the inside of her locker door for a second. It was of her and Matt at the Founder's Day Gala. She smiled at the picture before closing her locker, and then jumping when she saw an unexpected face.

"Caroline!" Quinn gasped, holding a hand to her chest. "You scared me."

Caroline shrugged sheepishly, smiling at her sister. "Sorry. I just wanted to talk to you for a second."

Quinn huffed, putting her HBIC face back on. "Well, I have to get to class," She said, starting to walk away.

Caroline turned to her sister's departing form, quickly grabbing her arm in a light grasp. "Quinn, please." Quinn let out a breathe before yanking her arm out of Caroline's hand and whipping around.

"What do you want Caroline?"

"Well…Mom's birthday is coming up and I was wondering-" Caroline was interrupted by Quinn's sarcastic laughter.

"Oh. You have got to be kidding me," Quinn said with a shake of her head.

"Quinn, come on. I was just thinking that maybe-" Again she was interrupted by a fuming Quinn.

"Wow _Care_. You _thinking_? When did that happen?" She spat, only half wishing she could take it back after seeing a hurt look flash across Caroline's face.

"Okay, you know what? Never mind," Caroline said, exasperated, throwing her hands up in the air. "I wanted to know if you wanted to go out to dinner with the family, but whatever Quinn." She started to walk away from her twin, but turned back after a few steps. "I didn't _leave_ you Quinn. And I didn't want it to be this way. You being so hostile all the time _made_ it this way." With that, Caroline turned once more, this time not even glancing back to her sister as she walked away. Quinn was thankful of the fact that Caroline didn't turn back, because that meant that she didn't see the tears forming in her eyes.

* * *

_I know, I'm crazy. So many shows...I had ideas of putting more in here, but I thought that it might get a little crazy. So far we have Glee, Pretty Little Liars, The Vampire Diaries, and The Amazing Spiderman (I'm not sure if I'm actually going to bring Peter in here at all, though. If I do I don't think he will have any powers. I just love Emma Stone and I loved Gwen's character). I was thinking about putting some Buffy in here, or Angel, or One Tree Hill. I DON'T KNOW! I'm driving myself crazy because I have no idea what I'm doing with this. Just kind of going with the flow. Let me know if you have any requests. Or if you even like this at all._

_FaithandAngel_


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2! Tell me what you think._

* * *

Gwen was sitting in her dorm room, surrounded by text books. It was apparent that she had spent that past few hours surrounded by them, due to her messy ponytail and the zombified expression on her face. She was typing away madly on her laptop, occasionally looking down at one of the various books that were open on her bed. She stopped for a second, biting her nail, thinking of the perfect way to word her next sentence. She began typing again once she thought of the perfect combination of words to use, but was interrupted by the ringing of her cellphone. She groaned at the interruption before picking up her cellphone from her bedside table. Looking at the screen to see who was calling her, she smiled slightly before answering the call.

"Hey CareBear," Gwen answered shutting her laptop and standing from her bed to stretch her legs.

"Gwen! Finally! I've been calling you for the past three days!" Caroline shouted into the speaker.

Gwen chuckled. "Sorry. Life as a college student is busy. I've been trying to finish a paper for the past couple days. I was on the last paragraph before you distracted me," Gwen teased.

"Okay fine Miss 'I-Have-A-Cooler-Life-Than-You-Do.' I just want to know what day you're driving down here. So can you fill a sister in?" Caroline finished with a huff.

"I'm driving down on Wednesday, but I'm going to spend that with Dad. And then us girls are going out on Friday for Mom's birthday dinner, right?" Gwen questioned.

"By us girls you mean Mom, Hanna, you, and me, right?" Caroline questioned.

"Caroline….You invited Quinn right?" Gwen asked her sister in a stern tone.

"Yeah! I did. Well, I tried! But she blew me off before I could even ask!" The pitch in Caroline's voice heightened slightly as she tried to defend herself.

"Caroline…" Gwen forced out underneath a sigh.

"Look. I _tried_, Gwen. I did. She didn't want to hear it. If she wants to be all 'blah blah blah' then fine. I don't care. You try to change her mind if you really want her there because I'm done trying with her." Caroline paused for a second before talking in a breath and quietly continuing. "I'm tired of being shut down. She doesn't want a relationship with us…well me, Hanna, and Mom. But if you really want her there, you try to talk her into it."

"Care, Quinn's exterior is tough to crack, but once you do crack it, she's a great girl. I know you two don't really get along, but I hope one day that you guys can get past your problems," Gwen said carefully.

"Problems?" Caroline almost shouted in disbelief. "I don't have any problems with Quinn! She's the one that's being stubborn! She doesn't know the whole story, Gwen! You know why I ended up living with Mom, but she doesn't! And she won't listen. And she. She. Just- UGH!" Caroline gave up trying to form words. "Just do whatever. I don't care anymore!" With that, Caroline hung up the phone, leaving Gwen alone on the other end with a somewhat scared and puzzled expression on her face.

"Okay then…" Gwen said, putting her phone back down on the table and opening her laptop once more.

* * *

"So, I just don't know what to do. I like her. But I don't know if I like her like that. Do you know what I mean?" After a few seconds of silence, she continued. "Han! Are you listening to me?" Hanna was startled out of her daze by Emily shouting her name. The two had decided to go to The Grille after Emily had gotten her new phone from Santana. The two sat down at a booth and Emily started talking about her confusion over Paige right away. Hanna tuned it out, trying to protect herself from the feelings that she had kept hidden for so long.

"Sorry, sorry! I'm listening!" Hanna quickly said, shaking herself out of her own thoughts. "I think that if you like someone, you just know Em. It shouldn't be difficult," Hanna finished, almost speaking more to herself than to Emily. Hanna looked up to her best friend. Emily tilted her head slightly smiling at her friend, but not understanding where the seriousness of Hanna's answer had come from. Hanna smiled to herself before continuing, " Em, if you like someone, you should know it and feel it. And you should tell them, because it should be easy. And Emily, I-"

"Hey guys. Can I refill your drinks? Hanna, you look really pretty tonight." Of course. Hanna would get so far, almost admitting her feelings to her best friend, only to be interrupted by Jeremy coming up to their booth. Hanna let out a sigh before looking up to him, giving him a small smile that didn't quite meet her eyes.

"Thanks Jer. Actually, I think I'm good for tonight. What about you Em?" Hanna asked her friend, still cursing the fact that Jeremy interrupted her. She doubted that she would work up the courage to confess her feelings to Emily again anytime soon. Emily smiled to the boy.

"I'm good for tonight too. Thanks though, Jeremy." Jeremy nodded his head to the girls, before he started to wring his hands together nervously.

"Alright. Um…Hanna…I've been meaning to ask you. Um…have you thought about what I asked you at all?" He asked sheepishly, looking down at his feet, and then slightly bringing his eyes up to look at her in a shy way. Hanna had to be honest, he was cute. Any girl would be lucky to have him, but it wouldn't be fair to string him along like that while she had feelings for someone else. Someone who was sitting right across from her. Hanna had been friends with Jeremy her whole life. She really couldn't see herself liking him as anything other than a friend, or a brother. She took a deep breath before meeting his nervous gaze.

"Jer…I…um…I don't think…Jeremy, I don't like you like that. I don't want to mess up our friendship. I'm sorry." Jeremy's face crumpled into a frown. He looked down at his feet awkwardly before answering.

"Yeah…Um okay. Uh.." With that he quickly walked back away to the other side of the establishment. Hanna dropped her head into her hands, leaning over the table.

"Han, you did the right thing. You can't just make feelings appear out of thin air," Emily comforted her best friend, placing a hand on Hanna's forearm. Hanna lifted her head from her hands, glancing down at the hand that occupied a space on her arm, before glancing back up at Emily. She swallowed as Emily retracted her hand, silently wishing that she could maintain the contact. The blonde nodded her head.

"I know. It's just hard. I didn't want to hurt him…" Hanna trailed off, chewing her bottom lip slightly.

"Yeah, but guess what! You taught me a lesson. Don't settle for someone that you're not completely into. Hanna Forbes, you're a genius and you don't even know it!" Emily said with a smirk, throwing some money down on the table before jumping up and pulling Hanna up out of the booth. The two walked out of The Grille with their arms looped in a friendly manner, and Hanna wondered what conclusion Emily had made on her own feelings towards Paige.

* * *

Quinn was laying on her couch, against Matt's chest watching a made-for-tv movie that the couple had settled for after they had flipped through countless channels trying to find something to watch. This is what Quinn loved about her relationship, it was so easy. They didn't have to force anything, she didn't have to put on her HBIC act for him, they could sit in a comfortable silence and she could just be herself. She was glad that she found someone that she could feel comfortable, and even safe with. She was in love with Matt and had no doubts in her mind that they were forever, as cheesy as it sounded. Quinn was pulled from her thoughts by her phone ringing. She looked up at her boyfriend apologetically, receiving an understanding smile and a peck on the lips, before she sat up and leaned over to the coffee table to answer her phone.

"Hello Gwen. Is it important. I'm with Matt," Quinn said in an even voice. She heard her sister sigh on the other end. She turned back over to Matt, giving him a kiss on the lips. "I'll be right back." With that, she made her way to the kitchen so she could have a more private conversation with her sister. "What Gwen?" She asked exasperated.

"Caroline told me what happened today," Gwen said in a steady voice. Quinn let out a dark chuckle.

"Oh wow. Caroline doesn't get what she wants so she goes and whines to her big sister. That's great."

"Actually Quinn, Caroline is tired of trying, but I want you there. So I am going to ask nicely. Will you go out to dinner with your mom and sisters?" Gwen explained, before asking her sister. Quinn sighed and rubbed her face before she answered.

"Gwen, I just. I don't know, Gwen! I don't care about them, okay!" Quinn finished a bit louder than she had previously intended. Gwen sighed sadly.

"Quinn, don't say that. That's our family. Don't you remember how everything was…before? It was Dad's decision to leave…They didn't make that decision, he did..." Gwen trailed off quietly.

"But it was their decision to leave me." Quinn answered quickly. Gwen shook her head on the other end of the line.

"You don't know how wrong you are on that, Quinn." Gwen quietly finished before hanging up on her sister, leaving Quinn confused about what she was so wrong about.

* * *

Caroline was still pacing in her room after getting off of the phone with Gwen. She was fuming. She didn't understand how it was possible that one person could bring out this much anger, especially when she could still remember how much joy that was shared between the two of them when they were younger. Caroline closed her eyes and took a couple of calming breaths before leaving her room. She walked down to the kitchen, realizing that her sister had returned home from her outing with Emily. Hanna hadn't heard her sister walk into the kitchen and was currently sitting at the island with her back to Caroline. Caroline quietly snuck up behind her sister before putting her hands on either side of Hanna, quickly pressing her hands slightly above Hanna's hips and giving her a slight jolt. Hanna jumped and whipped around.

"Care! Oh my God! Don't do that!" Hanna yelled, playfully shoving her sister, which caused Caroline to laugh.

"Sorry, I couldn't help it," Caroline said with a sheepish grin before she pulled out the stool next to her sister to sit. Hanna looked down at the counter, slightly grinning, but it didn't quite meet her eyes, which Caroline immediately caught. "What's wrong little one?" Caroline asked worriedly. Hanna shook her head slightly before she raised her eyes to meet her sister's gaze.

"It's complicated," Hanna offered with a slight shrug of her shoulders, dropping her gaze once more. Caroline's brow furrowed. All of the Forbes girls were happy girls, but even they had days where they couldn't put on a peppy front.

"Well, maybe I can help make it uncomplicated." Caroline softly put her hand under her sister's chin and lifted her head so that she could look into Hanna's eyes, offering her a reassuring smile. "Talk to me Han."

"Caroline, honestly…I don't. Just…It's hard to explain." Hanna said, trying to get out of having to tell her sister what was really bothering her. Caroline just stared at her sister, showing her resolve face, which meant that she wouldn't drop it until Hanna told her what was bothering her. Hanna sighed before she quietly continued. "I'm scared…" Caroline furrowed her her brow at her sister's revelation.

"Hanna, why are you scared Sweetie?" Caroline softly asked while she took hold of Hanna's hand. Hanna looked down at their joined hands before she mumbled out her response.

"I'm scared that everyone will look at me differently if I say it out loud," Hanna looked up at Caroline before she continued, "Everything will be completely different, Care. Everything…" She looked back down as she trailed off.

"Hanna, I will _never_ look at you any differently than I do now. You don't have to be scared to tell me anything. I promise," Caroline assured her younger sister, giving her hand a slight squeeze. Hanna took a deep breath, intending to tell her sister everything, but was interrupted by her phone buzzing on the counter. She took a quick look at the screen to see who was calling her, which upon seeing who it was, caused her to frown in confusion.

"It's Quinn…" Hanna said in confusion. "Why is she calling me?"

"Just answer it. Way to ruin the moment Quinn…" Caroline trailed off, letting go of Hanna's hand and sitting back in the stool. Hanna picked up her phone and hesitated for a moment before answering it.

"Hello?" Hanna answered in a small voice.

"Hi Hanna. Um…I just wanted to let you know that I will be coming to the dinner on Friday with Gwen. I hope that is still okay…" Quinn trailed off in a nervous voice. Caroline stared at Hanna, dying to know what was being said on the other end of the phone. Hanna paused for a second before answering.

"Um…yeah! Of course! I'm sure Mom will be so happy that you'll be there. But…um…don't you want to talk to Caroline about this instead of me?" Hanna asked in slight confusion, due to the fact that Quinn had called her when it was Caroline that had initially invited her to the dinner.

"Well, I just thought that it'd be easier to talk to you instead. There are things that I will want to talk about on Friday though…Gwen said something to me, and it put some questions in my head. So you all should be prepared to answer them. Have a good night, Hanna." With that, Quinn hung up the phone, not even giving Hanna a chance to say a proper goodbye. Hanna hesitantly took the phone away from her ear before setting it back on the counter and looking at the Forbes sister who was sitting next to her, impatiently waiting for answers.

"That was Quinn….She's coming to the dinner…" Hanna trailed off. Caroline's face transformed into a look of shock.

"What? How did that happen? What changed her mind? Why didn't she call me? Why would she want to come now?" Caroline bombarded her sister with questions.

"She said something about talking to Gwen….and how she had questions that needed to be answered….and I guess I'm just the easier sister to talk to." Hanna teased her sister.

"Han! I am _so_ easy to talk to!" Caroline shrieked, following her sister as Hanna jumped off of the barstool and ran for the stairs

"Uh huh. Sure. About as easy to talk to as a wall!" Hanna yelled over her shoulder to her sister with a giggle as she ran up the stairs, happy that she could temporarily forget about her problems and not have to worry about telling anyone else about them just yet, even Caroline.

* * *

_Like it, hate it, suggestions? Until next time..._


End file.
